


Don't meddle with her heart

by hystericalm



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalm/pseuds/hystericalm
Summary: A proposito del primo bacio tra Naomi e Emily.
Relationships: Naomi Campbell/Emily Fitch





	Don't meddle with her heart

**Naomi**

_Ahia._  
Qualcuno ha di nuovo alzato la musica, e il mio mal di testa non gradisce. Affatto. Sperando che nessuno lo noti mi massaggio le tempie con la punta delle dita, inutilmente. Mi ritrovo misteriosamente in mano una bottiglia di qualcosa di molto alcolico e al cioccolato. Mi ci attacco nella speranza che una bella sbronza mandi via il mal di testa. Il volume raggiunge di nuovo un picco e sento la musica pulsarmi dietro gli occhi. Decido di uscire a fumare una sigaretta, magari l’aria fresca aiuta.  
Mi appoggio pesantemente con la schiena al muro freddo, la sigaretta spenta in bocca, inclino la testa verso il cielo e chiudo gli occhi, mentre con la mano frugo nelle tasche alla ricerca di un accendino.  
“Ti serve?”  
Sobbalzo, quando qualcuno parla a pochi centimetri dal mio orecchio sinistro.  
Mi giro di scatto e faccio un passo indietro per allontanarmi, e appena riconosco la ragazza di fronte a me bestemmio mentalmente. Di tutte le persone che potevo incontrare qui fuori, Emily Fitch.  
Ha cambiato taglio di capelli dall’ultima volta che l’ho vista, è ancora più bella ora. Una frangia asimmetrica le copre la fronte, ciocche lunghe laterali le incorniciano il viso, le sue orecchie fanno capolino come quelle di un elfo. In più, ora sono rossi, di un rosso intenso, meraviglioso, che fa risaltare i suoi occhi profondi color cioccolato. Credo di aver appena trovato il mio colore preferito nell’esatta tonalità dei suoi capelli.  
Accetto l’accendino facendo freddamente un cenno di ringraziamento, sperando che non abbia notato il rossore sulle mie guance. Lei però non si dà per vinta e mi chiede una sigaretta. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e gliene passo una. Noto con fastidio che il mio battito è decisamente accelerato.  
Si appoggia al muro accanto a me, la guardo. Dio quant’è carina. Scuoto la testa per scacciare il pensiero. Non sono gay.  
Lascia uscire il fumo lentamente, ha delle labbra piccole, per un attimo immagino quanto debbano essere morbide al tatto. Inizio a pensare di aver bevuto troppo. Sto cercando di ricordare cos’ho bevuto esattamente, quando lei sposta una ciocca di capelli rosso tramonto dal viso, mi guarda e mi rivolge un sorriso abbagliante.  
“Scusa, non mi sono presentata. Emily” Mi offre la mano, la guardo, esito e gliela stringo. Anche se so già chi è. La sua mano è piccola e morbida. Vorrei non lasciarla più andare.  
“Naomi” Un altro sorriso. Perché è così bella? Perché io la trovo così bella?  
Emily Fitch, cosa mi stai facendo?

**Emily**

Odio quando mia sorella mi trascina alle feste. Dovrebbero essere un’occasione per farmi degli amici, magari di incontrare un ragazzo che mi piace, invece finiscono sempre per essere l’imbarazzo senza fine. Perché io non sono come Katie, io sono timida e non piaccio a tutti. Passo il mio tempo nella sua ombra, lei che non passa mai inosservata, che è sempre al centro dell’attenzione, a cui tutti i ragazzi della scuola sbavano dietro e le ragazze leccano il culo. Il mio ruolo è all’incirca quello di un cane. Sono decorativa. Perché avere una gemella identica fa figo, avere una gemella timida e imbranata molto meno.  
Perciò ora sono incuneata tra due mobili in un angolo della stanza, da sola, con una bottiglia di vodka in mano. Inizio a essere piacevolmente brilla.  
Intravedo Katie attraverso una porta aperta, è appoggiata al muro mentre un ragazzo la bacia con foga, le sue mani dappertutto. Lei non sembra aver niente in contrario.  
Per qualche motivo quella vista mi fa arrabbiare. Stringo i pugni, cerco di calmarmi, di capire perché sono arrabbiata, a parte che per il semplice fatto che a mia sorella vada sempre tutto bene e a me no.  
Non funziona. Decido di uscire a schiarirmi le idee, quanto meno per non rischiare di picchiare Katie o chiunque altro.  
Con mia sorpresa, nel giardino buio c’è qualcun altro. Una ragazza con i capelli corti e biondo platino, appoggiata al muro con una sigaretta spenta fra le labbra. Colgo l’occasione per cercare di socializzare e le offro il mio accendino. Dalla reazione che ha alla mia vista, penso quasi che mi conosca. Io sono abbastanza sicura di conoscerla di vista, ma niente di più.  
Quando mi guarda realizzo che è sorprendentemente carina. Insomma, è una ragazza, però non posso fare a meno di soffermarmi troppo a lungo sui suoi occhi azzurro chiaro, con le pupille dilatate come piattini che la rendono ancora più attraente; il naso dritto e appuntito, tutto il contrario del mio, che è quasi a patata; la pelle chiara e senza difetti, i capelli lisci che le cadono distrattamente sul viso.  
Sembra notare che la sto fissando, perché mi guarda di nuovo. Realizzo che dovrei davvero distogliere lo sguardo prima di fare una figuraccia. Sento le guance e le orecchie avvampare, spero non se ne accorga.  
Do una boccata alla sigaretta che le ho scroccato, poi decido di mettere ancora alla prova la mia capacità di socializzare, e mi presento. Mi guarda negli occhi per un lungo momento prima di ricambiare la stretta di mano, e sento il mio cuore iniziare a battere fortissimo, perché questa ragazza ha degli occhi bellissimi, il genere di occhi in cui ti perdi, in cui vedi il mare e tutti i tuoi sogni.  
“Naomi” La sua voce mi riscuote, le sorrido nervosamente.  
Torniamo entrambe ad appoggiarci al muro, una accanto all’altra, guardando il cielo notturno. Prendo un sorso di vodka e le offro la bottiglia. La testa inizia a girarmi, e non so più se è l’alcool o la confusione che mi provoca questa situazione. Mi sto davvero sentendo attratta da una ragazza?  
Non riesco a evitare di pensare a cosa direbbe Katie se lo sapesse.

**Naomi**

In qualche modo mi ritrovo sdraiata sull’erba nel giardino, sto ridendo. Non mi sentivo così allegra da molto tempo, ma non so perché io sia così allegra. Mi guardo intorno, la mia mano destra è stretta intorno al collo di una bottiglia di vodka mezza vuota. Con la testa appoggiata sulla mia spalla sinistra, accanto a me è sdraiata Emily, e realizzo con sorpresa che ci stiamo tenendo per mano. Com’è successo?  
Mi prende l’imbarazzo e lascio la sua mano, mi metto seduta e mi accendo una sigaretta. Emily si rialza di scatto e mi guarda con aria preoccupata. “Tutto okay?” Annuisco freddamente. Sembra ferita. Vorrei abbracciarla, ma non va bene, non è normale, alle ragazze piacciono i ragazzi, non altre ragazze.  
Bevo un altro sorso di vodka e mi abbraccio le ginocchia, chiudo gli occhi e cerco di non pensare a niente che non sia il fumo che mi entra nei polmoni e mi calma.  
Apro gli occhi e Emily è vicinissima a me. Non mi guarda però, è seduta accanto a me, guarda nel vuoto con aria triste. Sento di nuovo fortissimo l’impulso di baciarla. Distolgo lo sguardo e bevo ancora.  
“Ti va di tornare dentro? Dobbiamo sembrare molto asociali qui fuori da sole...”  
“Sì, mia sorella mi starà cercando” La sua voce ora è gelida. Sospiro. Ma è meglio così.  
La seguo dentro. Lei va a cercare sua sorella, senza nemmeno guardarmi. Io mi attacco alla vodka e vado a ballare, cercando di togliermi il tutto dalla mente.

**Emily**

Ho ancora il cuore a mille, ma un insieme di delusione e rabbia mi sta rapidamente abbattendo. Mi lascio Naomi alle spalle e inizio a cercare Katie facendomi strada tra decine di ragazzi ubriachi, troppo impegnati a ballare per notarmi. Mi giro una volta prima di uscire dalla stanza, Naomi sta ballando, un ragazzo è dietro di lei con le mani sui suoi fianchi e le bacia il collo. Lei ha gli occhi chiusi e sembra gradire. Stringo i denti per la fitta bruciante di gelosia. Davvero pensavo di piacerle? Davvero pensavo di non essere l’unica anormale?  
Cammino in stanze buie piene di coppie che si baciano fameliche, come se ne andasse della loro vita. Li odio. Li odio perché non sono come loro, perché io sono sola, i ragazzi nemmeno mi guardano e a quanto pare nemmeno io. Devo ubriacarmi e dimenticare tutto di questa serata. Trovo una bottiglia di tequila su un tavolo, inizio a bere a piccoli sorsi. Brucia come fuoco in gola, sento il calore invadermi tutto il corpo, mentre una nebbia confortante mi invade i pensieri, li rallenta, li confonde. La stanza inizia a girarmi intorno. Sono sola in una specie di salotto, vedo un divano e mi ci abbandono con gratitudine, dopo aver realizzato che fatico persino a stare in piedi.

**Naomi**

Appoggio la bottiglia vuota di vodka su un tavolo senza smettere di ballare. Il ragazzo dietro di me non mi molla un attimo, le sue mani sui miei fianchi tengono i nostri bacini incollati, mentre mi bacia e mordicchia il collo. So che dovrebbe farmi piacere, è anche abbastanza carino, ma mi dà solo fastidio. Lui si fa più intraprendente, la sua mano sinistra scivola sulla striscia di pelle scoperta tra i leggings e la canottiera, la destra sale a palparmi il seno. Provo a farmelo piacere, a continuare a ballare, ma non ci riesco. Mi divincolo e scappo, senza badare alle proteste del ragazzo, che cerca di seguirmi. Lo evito correndo fra le persone, e mi fermo in una stanza vuota. Guardo indietro per assicurarmi di averlo seminato, poi mi giro e il mio cuore si ferma.  
Emily è sdraiata su un divano, sembra addormentata. Stringe al petto una bottiglia semivuota di tequila, come un orsacchiotto. È bellissima. Rimango incantata a guardarla per un tempo che mi sembra infinito, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.  
Vattene, Naomi. Torna dal ragazzo di prima. È lui che deve piacerti, non lei.  
Poi le mie gambe decidono per me, mi avvicino a lei, le sfioro il viso, la scuoto per svegliarla.  
“Hey, Emily... Svegliati... Tutto okay?” Lei fa un mugolio di protesta, mormora qualcosa contro Katie, poi apre gli occhi. E mi guarda. Immobile, con gli occhioni spalancati fissi nei miei. Mi sento sciogliere, i suoi occhi sono pozzi di emozione da scoprire, e io voglio scoprirla, sapere tutto di lei, rispondere alla richiesta muta nel suo sguardo. Si sposta per farmi spazio accanto a lei. Esito. Devo andarmene, sto facendo un errore, lo so.  
E mi siedo di fianco a lei. Prendo la bottiglia che mi offre e bevo un sorso. Brucia, mi lacrimano gli occhi.  
“Il tipo di prima dove l’hai lasciato?” Alzo le spalle e la guardo. Siamo vicine, troppo vicine.  
“Emily...” Si avvicina di qualche centimetro, sento il suo profumo, la mia resistenza si sta sgretolando.  
“Non riesco...”  
“A fare cosa?” Non so cosa rispondere. Non so cosa non riesco a fare, essere normale, o lasciarmi andare a quello che sto provando?  
Mi scruta interrogativa, cerca con gli occhi la risposta sul mio viso. La sto supplicando con lo sguardo, la sto pregando di fare quello che io non riesco a fare, ma non so se sia andarsene o baciarmi. Siamo a meno di dieci centimetri di distanza ora, mi guarda negli occhi e poi guarda le mie labbra varie volte, è combattuta. Chiudo gli occhi come se non volessi vedere. Sento il suo respiro sulle mie labbra, è vicinissima, ma non apro gli occhi. Il mio cuore batte così forte che sono certa lei possa sentirlo. Lo sento battere in tutto il corpo, come se avessi mille cuori, come se il mio da solo non potesse contenere l’emozione che mi esplode dentro, mi sembra di cadere.  
E poi le sue labbra si posano lievi sulle mie e il mondo si ferma. Sono morbide, proprio come avevo immaginato. Non so per quanto rimaniamo così, ma so che non è abbastanza. Apro gli occhi, nei suoi vedo incertezza, sorpresa e una felicità timida che ha paura di lasciar sfogare. Mi sembra di avere la febbre, un bisogno frenetico mi riempie, la tensione cresce e io la infrango, prendo il suo viso tra le mani e la bacio ancora, con una passione che mi sconvolge. Lei risponde con la stessa foga, infila le mani fra i miei capelli, sulla nuca, si aggrappa a me, al suo tocco mille brividi mi percorrono la pelle, mi dimentico di respirare, mi dimentico chi sono, dove sono, esiste solo lei e le sue labbra che mi rubano i pensieri, e ogni nuovo bacio mi distrugge, distrugge le mie convinzioni, demolisce Naomi e ne costruisce una nuova.

**Emily**

“Emily...” La voce di Naomi è una supplica, non so se mi stia chiedendo di fermarmi o di baciarla. L’alcool ha eliminato tutte le mie inibizioni, mi avvicino ancora a lei, fino a respirare il suo profumo. “Non riesco...”. È così ambigua, non riesco a capire se mi voglia o no. “A fare cosa?” Lei non risponde, mi guarda, mi perdo nel contrasto netto tra le sue pupille enormi e le iridi chiare, sottili come la luce del sole che spunta dietro un’eclissi. Lo sguardo mi cade sulle sue labbra, la guardo di nuovo negli occhi, poi le labbra, e ancora. Voglio baciarla come non ho mai voluto nient’altro prima d’ora. Lei chiude gli occhi, io mi avvicino ancora, le nostre labbra quasi si sfiorano, mi gira la testa ma non per l’alcool, questa ragazza mi sta facendo impazzire.  
Baciarla, azzerare la distanza già minima tra di noi è come cadere, naturale, inevitabile. Ed è perfetto. Non ha niente a che vedere con tutti i baci che ho dato prima di lei. Dopo pochi secondi mi stacco e la guardo col timore di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata. Lei apre gli occhi azzurri di colpo, inchioda i miei, sembra presa da una specie di frenesia. Per un lunghissimo momento rimaniamo immobili, poi lei mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi attira a sé, mi bacia e sento le sue emozioni come fossero mie, la desidero come lei vuole me, voglio approfondire il bacio, averla più vicina, non è abbastanza, le sfioro il collo con le mani e le appoggio sulla sua nuca come per non lasciarla più andare, non posso lasciare che se ne vada, che tutto questo finisca, non mi sono mai sentita così prima, la mia testa si svuota, non esiste più nulla all’infuori di noi due ora, i nostri respiri affannosi, le nostre labbra che non si bastano…  
“Emily?!”  
E poi, come una doccia gelata, la voce di Katie mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Mi sento morire, lascio andare Naomi e guardo mia sorella, mentre il panico spegne il fuoco che mi sento dentro.  
Katie ci guarda esterrefatta e disgustata, si sofferma prima su di me, poi su Naomi, non riesce a credere a quello che ha visto. Poi sembra trovare una spiegazione accettabile.  
“Pervertita, quella è mia sorella!” Naomi si alza di scatto e mi guarda, aspettando che io neghi, che dica la verità. Apro la bocca ma non riesco a dire nulla. Lei spalanca gli occhi sorpresa e ferita, e il suo sguardo si riempie di disprezzo, le sue labbra si serrano in una linea dura, e se ne va.  
Se ne va e io non la fermo.  
Rimango immobile mentre il mondo mi crolla addosso.  
Una sola parola mi risuona in mente: codarda.


End file.
